Sterek 30 Day OTP Challenge
by Hawkeyeluvr991
Summary: New chapters every day! Rated M for eventual smut.
1. Day 1: Holding Hands

Stiles really didn't know how he kept ending up being chased by some supernatural creature practically every day, but here he was again, running for his life from a snarling black bear with a snake tail.

The beast was catching up, and fast. Stiles realized this time he was pretty much fucked. He had come out here to investigate some odd tracks he found by his house that led into the woods, only to find the creature they belonged to. No one else even knew he was out here. They'd probably find his body ripped to shreds after they bothered to notice the teen was missing.

Suddenly there was a roar, but in came from _in front_ of Stiles. He stopped in his tracks, slipping on the wet leaves and landing on his ass. _Holy fuck, there's another one?! _He thought frantically.

Just then, a flash of white went over his head, slamming into the bear. The bear bellowed, but it was quickly cut off as its throat was slashed.

Stiles sat there, covering his head with his hands and trembling, waiting to be mauled by the other creature. Then he heard footsteps stepped around him and stopped in front of him.

He peeked up and almost melted with relief to see Derek Hale standing in front of him, wearing a white tank top (which was obviously the flash of white he saw earlier) and a smug smirk.

"Need a hand?" He asked, reaching a hand down for Stiles to take.

"You couldn't have saved me just a little bit earlier? I almost had a heart attack from running so hard!" Stiles grumbled, but took the hand he was offered.

The Alpha's hand was warm, but also rough from countless battle scars as he pulled the teen up out of the leaves.

Derek let go of his hand and Stiles choked down his disappointment. Derek turned and headed back towards Stiles' house, Stiles following closely behind.


	2. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

Stiles lay on the couch of the Hale house, shaking violently with chills. He hated being sick, especially since he was constantly surrounded by werewolves who could never get sick. It made him feel like he was weak and a burden.

Stiles continued to pout while the other werewolves tried to help him get better. Issac made him chicken noodle soup, while Erica made sure he had enough blankets. Boyd made sure he took his medicine, while Scott just sat by him to talk to him for a while.

But Stiles hadn't seen Derek all day, which made him feel even more miserable. Derek probably didn't even want to see him while he was sick, since he was just useless anyway.

After all the other werewolves had gone off to do werewolf-y stuff, Stiles fell asleep. When he woke up, the couch underneath felt harder, but warmer. He blinked sleepily and looked up into a pair of stormy-green eyes, which just about gave him an actual heart attack.

"Jesus, Derek! What-"

"Stiles, if you want me to stay you will keep your mouth shut and not breathe a word to anyone, or it will be the last thing you do."

Stiles just smiled and laid his head back on the Alpha's chest, falling asleep easily in the warm embrace.


	3. Day 3: Watching a Movie

It was movie night at the Hale house and everyone had settled down to watch the Avengers. Lydia sat on an armchair with Jackson on the floor in front of her. Erica, Boyd, and Issac took up the couch with Scott and Allison cuddled up on the floor. This left Derek and Stiles sitting on opposite sides of the two-person loveseat.

Derek put his arm over the top of the loveseat, his fingertips barely brushing the teen's shoulder involuntarily. Stiles also didn't notice that he had shifted close enough to Derek that their shoulders were touching. When he did finally notice, he realized Derek didn't seem to mind so he stayed where he was.

When Derek laughed at a particularly funny part, Stiles couldn't help but notice how much happier the Alpha looked when he wasn't worrying about his pack's safety. Derek glanced at Stiles, causing the teen to look away quickly, blushing at being caught staring.

When the movie was over and the rest of the pack had dispersed, Derek stopped Stiles before he could leave, looking slightly awkward.

"Uh, me and my pack were thinking about going to breakfast tomorrow morning…and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

Stiles grinned. "Of course, Sourwolf! I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Derek smiled slightly, ignoring his silly nickname. "Great. See you there." Then the Alpha disappeared into his bedroom, leaving Stiles with a silly, happy on his face.


End file.
